


Doesn't Look Much Like Baking

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose engage in a bit of a powdered sugar war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Look Much Like Baking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunaseemoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Moony!! ;)
> 
> Thanks to Caedmonfaith for giving this a quick read-through and helping me out with a few parts. :)

A cloud of powdered sugar exploded up into Rose’s face, and she stepped back coughing. 

“What are you doing, Rose?” The Doctor asked as he strode into the galley. He grabbed a banana out of the fruit basket (apparently there were _fruit baskets_ on the TARDIS, now) and perched on a bar stool near the island, staring intently at his companion. 

“‘M baking a cake for Jack. Well, making the icing. Already baked the cake,” Rose coughed and delicately tried to clear the white powder from around her eyes with her fingers.

“Doesn’t look much like baking,” the Doctor smirked at Rose as he peeled his banana. “Looks like a Grepolnsk threw a yyupli fruit in your face.”

Rose glared at the Doctor before turning back to the counter without a word. She then turned and walked over to the Doctor and unceremoniously dumped a handful of powdered sugar on his head. 

“Doctor,” she mocked. “Looks like a Grepolnsk threw a yyupli fruit on your head.”

The Doctor’s lips twitched, and his hand unconsciously reached up to feel the sugar on the top of his head. Faster than lightning, he tossed the remnants of the powdered sugar at Rose, and she jumped back in shock. 

Her eyes narrowed. “Oh yeah?”

At Rose’s challenging taunt he stood up, but she’d already returned to the counter and stood facing him, ready for combat and mixing bowl filled with powdered sugar in hand. 

“Be very careful, Rose,” the Doctor warned, voice low and dark and eyes returning the challenge. Her eyes darkened, and he felt his hearts flutter a beat as she bit her lower lip.

“Yeah?” She breathed and took a step closer.

“Yes.” The Doctor took a step of his own. 

Without breaking eye contact, Rose took another step. The air between them crackled with energy and anticipation. Rose shifted, and the Doctor’s eyes cut to her hands clutching the bowl. She moved to put the bowl on the counter, and his eyes returned to hers. 

Rose stared back, her face impassive. 

And then he was covered in powdered sugar. The Doctor stepped back in shock, sputtering. 

“HA!” Rose crowned. “I bested the mighty Time Lord!” 

She laughed gleefully as the the Doctor attempted to wipe the sugar from his face, but her laughter trailed off when she looked in the Doctor’s eyes. He let his shock and surprise show on his face 

“Oh, Doctor, I’m sorry. I was jus’ playing. Here, let me--”

She was interrupted as the Doctor stepped forward and shook the blanket of powdered sugar covering him onto Rose. She squealed in surprise and made to run away, but the Doctor wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. 

He leaned down to whisper in her ear “I’ll have you know, Rose, that I never back down from a challenge.” 

“Yeah?” Rose pulled back slightly to look him in the face and then dazzled him with her brilliant smile, the tip of her tongue distracting him with its dance between her teeth. “Good, because neither do I.”

+++

Jack wandered past the galley and stopped in his tracks. He cocked his head in question before backtracking to the door, taking in the scene before him. Baking bowls, utensils, and ingredients littered the countertops. More notable than that, however, was the Doctor and Rose standing together in an embrace, covered head to toe in white powder. He saw Rose back lean back and give the Doctor one of her award winning smiles.

Jack opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. 

He shook his head and turned from the room, walking away with a smile on his face.

_The idiots_.


End file.
